Essential Tremor (ET) is the single most common motion disorder, affecting 10 million people in the US alone. Due to the debilitating muscle movements associated with this disease, people with ET have difficulty in performing daily functions such as eating and drinking and as a result often become socially isolated. Many individuals are also forced to retire from their occupations. Unfortunately, current pharmacological treatments have limited effectiveness in abating the condition, and surgical procedures can be expensive and invasive. To fill the needs of those who suffer from persistent tremor, Lynx Design is investigating a cost-effective, lightweight, hand-held stabilization device. In Phase I, Lynx Design proposes to develop a state-of-the-art actuator/controller system for a hand-held ACT (Active Cancellation of Tremor) device, and to demonstrate feasibility in a proof-of-concept prototype. Lynx Design will evaluate three possible actuator technologies- shape memory alloys, piezoelectrics, and electromagnetic actuators-and experimentally characterize the one found to be most suitable for the application. Lynx Design will then model, design, and build a prototype synthesizing this actuator with an embedded sensor and micro-controller to form a closed-loop system with the capability to stabilize ET. To demonstrate product feasibility, the resulting miniature actuator, sensor, and controller will be incorporated in a hand-held proof-of-concept device. Phase II work will focus on refining the ACT technology with patient input to create a commercial product. At the end of Phase II, Lynx Design will be ready to launch this highly portable, handheld product into the growing assistive device market, providing a far- reaching solution that positively impacts quality of life for a growing population of ET sufferers. ) PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Lynx Design proposes to develop an active tremor cancellation technology that will assist individuals affected by Stroke or motion disorders such as Essential Tremor. It is Lynx Design's hope that these devices will reduce potential for social isolation, improve quality of life, and re-enable the affected public to participate in occupations that were lost upon disease onset.